Connected Hearts
by yugirules
Summary: One night, Yuugi comes across Atemu, an Egyptian who he doesn't understand. But Yuugi has no idea how much his life would change just by just helping Atemu. YYY, a little of JK,MM,RB A Kingdom Hearts twist, not crossover.
1. Atemu

Yes, it's a new story and no, your eyes aren't failing you. First of all, I need everybody to give great support of this or I probably won't finish it due to lack of interest or no one usually cares that greatly of it. Anyways, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh and if I did, Yami and Yugi would be together and there would be many of yaoi scenes!

* * *

Yuugi Mutou stared up at the star-filled sky, still recovering from his dream. It had been so strange and frightening; he didn't know what to think about it. He shivered a little and pulled the blanket on him closer. It was very cold when he had woken up. 

He kept staring when the black sky when he saw one star go out. He thought it was just his eyes but he swore that one star did, but he didn't pay too much attention. Why worry about stars?

Yuugi sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Everything had been so…confusing lately. Things he had done so regularly felt like he was doing them for the first time. Clumsy and resulting in either failure or pain or both. And everyone else was acting weird too. His grandpa had been oddly quiet and he barely saw him. Anzu had become very more irritable and usually ended up stomped away from a conversation over nothing. Jounouchi had been the only one not to really change and he was grateful for that. He couldn't live with all of them weird.

Without even wanting to, he recalled back to his dream. It was confusing as well and his other dreams have of course been difficult to understand but this one outdid them all.

_-Flashback-_

_Yuugi stumbled around in pure darkness. He gulped as he moved around blindly. It was the darkness and the fear of something lying in it that had him so scared._

'_What is this place? This can't be real…' Yuugi thought to himself, stopping. Where was there to go if he couldn't see where he was going? He crossed his hands and put them in front of his mouth, nervously. What if he never got out of this endless darkness?_

_And just when he thought everything was lost, the darkness went away to be replaced with bright light. Yuugi had to shield his eyes until he could get used to the light and even then, it was still very bright._

'_What is going on?' Yuugi thought before he was thrust into more blinding light._

_When he finally was able to see clearly, he was in his living room with Jou, Anzu, and Honda. They were all silent and at different parts of the room. He went up to Jou first to ask him what was going on._

"_Hey Jou, have any idea why it's so quiet?" Yuugi asked but Jou stayed silent for a few seconds before he spoke._

"_What's the most important to you?" Jou asked, not even responding to Yuugi's previous question. Yuugi didn't have a clue why Jou asked that, maybe it was a game of some sort. If it was, then he would play. He could never turn down a game._

"_Friendship." Yuugi answered without hesitation. When he had met his friends, life became so much better. It was very precious to him._

"_Is friendship that great?" Jou answered before looking away, giving the silent signal that he was done talking. Yuugi felt a little hurt that Jou could brush it over like that so quickly, but it had to be a part of the game so he ignored it…as best as he could._

_Next, he went to Honda. Just as he was going to talk, Honda interrupted him._

"_What do you want to do in life?" Honda asked and Yuugi thought over this one. He didn't really know, I mean, who could really know? He thought over his answer for a few moments before responding._

"_I guess…to find that special someone." Yes, he was got a little romantic but he truly wanted to find that one person who he would look forward to everyday and love with all his heart._

"_Finding someone special, huh? You sure about that?" Honda said before giving the same signal Jou had. Whatever this game was, it was weird._

_But last now was Anzu. He could only wonder what she would ask him. After being asked what was important to him and what he wanted in life, it was very hard to guess._

"_Okay, now your turn." Yuugi smiled at Anzu, he knew what was coming._

"_What do you fear most?" Anzu asked and Yuugi's eyes widened and he lost his smile. That was a tough one. How was he supposed to answer that one? He was afraid of many things, but she probably meant what feared him most._

"_Um…" Yuugi was at a loss for words. He didn't know what scared him most. Sure, he was scared by simple, stupid things but those things hardly qualififed. _

"_I fear…actually, I don't know what I fear most." He truly did. When he knew nothing, it scared him. So even now, he was pretty scared._

"_The unknown, huh? You may realize your fear sooner than expected Anzu replied and before Yuugi could blink, his world became a painful bright light again._

Whatever happened after that, Yuugi couldn't remember. But that dream just…he didn't know how to explain it because he was so frustrated. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep and it was still pretty late. It would be a couple more hours until morning came.

He needed to do something to occupy himself with. He knew just staying here like this was peaceful but would soon give way to boredom. Boredom that he knew would still not let him sleep.

After a few minutes of considering options, Yuugi finally agreed with himself to go for a walk outside. He put on warmer clothing and went downstairs, very quietly. He went to the front door, put on his shoes and jacket, and stepped out the door, shutting it gently.

The only real sources of light were the street lamps on every corner and maybe sometimes in the middle of the sidewalk. Yuugi shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking. Sadly, all this walk really did was having him think of things…like in the window but now his legs were moving.

He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of thoughts…sadly, it didn't work. He sighed in frustration. He kicked a rock laying innocently on the sidewalk. Even though he had barely begun, this walk was truly helping. But, it did give him _something _to do at least.

Yuugi rose his head to the sky to see another star go out. What was the matter with those stars? It had to be very rare for one, now two, stars to go out all in one night. But, once again, he lost interest very quickly.

Yuugi had no choice but to reflect while he continued his walk. He wondered again why things and people were acting very weird. Was it because of him? What had he done to deserve it?

Yuugi was lost deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that he had stopped walking. When he finally did notice, he had stopped in front of an alleyway that was extremely dark. He decided to stay away from it. Never was he too fond of alleys, he always got beat up there. But only as soon as he started to move away, he swore he saw something move in there.

He was torn in two, decided what he should do. Who knew what was in there if anything was? It could be someone he would have to result in being extremely sore the next morning…if that person wasn't a killer.

Despite his overactive imagination, his curiosity got the better of him and he stepped into the dark alley. He checked around to see something, anything at all. Yuugi walked around before hitting something that gave a loud groan in protest. Yuugi shakily sat down, not knowing for sure when the ground came.

"Hello?" Yuugi asked weakly once sitting down.

"Em hotep?(1)" Another voice said, very close.

Yuugi had absolutely no idea what the other just said, it was another language.

"Sorry, I speak Japanese. Do you?" Yuugi asked again.

The other didn't respond back so Yuugi took it as a no. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

Atemu looked at the strange boy in front of him. How in the world he got here, he had no idea. And the first thing he had seen here besides darkness was this remarkably similar boy with very different clothing. 

"Who are you?" Atemu demanded and the boy looked at him with confusion written all over his face. How stupid could he be?

"Who in the hell are you!" Atemu rose his voice and the small boy flinched. Atemu really didn't care. He wanted to go back to his home and this place was not it.

"Gomen nasai, wakaranai desu!(2) The smaller boy replied and Atemu mentally hit himself on the head. This boy was speaking another language, so it was going to get him nowhere…unless he acted like a child in trying to understand…it was worth a shot anyways,

Atemu pointed at himself. "Atemu." He did it once again before pointing at the boy, hoping he would catch on. He did another time before the boy caught on.

"Yuugi." The boy smiled and Atemu confirmed it by doing it again. If it took him that long just to know the other's name, communicating would be difficult.

Atemu leaned against the wall and pushed himself up. Yuugi got up a little shakier, not being able to see a thing. Atemu had since he had gotten used to it.

"I have no idea where I am, so I'm staying with you." Atemu stated and really didn't expect an answer. But it seemed Yuugi already understood, he walked out of the alley, signaling Atemu to come with him. Maybe Yuugi already had the same idea he had…

He hated not knowing anything. As Pharaoh, he knew everything back in Kemet but now…he was forced to follow a little boy.

Atemu walked by Yuugi, not behind. If he was made to follow him, at least others wouldn't know. Even if there were no others around.

Yuugi stopped at a very strange building of what it was made of, Atemu had no clue. Still, Yuugi went in anyways so Atemu did too.

* * *

Sugoruku Mutou was sitting on the living room couch, working on a very hard puzzle that he started working on in his bedroom but ended up in there. He lifted his head for a moment to see Yuugi...and other boy walk in. 

He studied the other boy to find him very alike to Yuugi save a little wilder hair and the sharp crimson eyes. He found it a little easier to look at Yuugi than this boy.

"Grandpa, can you be a translator for me? This is Atemu and he speaksEgyptian. Can you understand him?" Yuugi asked and Sugoruku's eyes widened in interest. He nodded and focused on Atemu.

_"Is this the correct language for you?"_ Sugoruku asked Atemu and Atemu was very surprised at this.

_"Finally, someone who knows my tongue. Would you please tell me where I happen to be?"_

_"You are in Domino, Japan. How did you get here if you don't know where you are?"_

_"How I got here is no concern of you but I have never heard of this Domino, Japan. Is it close to Kemet?"_

_"Kemet? My dear boy, there is no Kemet. Now it is called Egypt. Did you hit your head hard?"_

_"First of all, I am not a boy but a man. The Pharaoh even. And you are the one who has hit their head. The name for my kingdom is Kemet not of this Egypt you speak of."_

_"You must be thinking of the past. Get it modern times, 'Pharaoh' for if you don't your time will leave you."_

_"Stop talking in riddles and give me straight answers!" _Atemu was getting impatient of the old man. His mind must have been corrupted.

_"These are straight answers so do not raise your voice in my house."_

_"I may do so as I please to. You have no order over me."_

_"While your in my house with my grandson, I do have power."_

_"I do not have time for this, my kingdom is in danger and I must return. I'll find someone else who can help me besides you!" _With that, Atemu stomped off.

Yuugi wasn't that dumb to figure out that both had just finished a fight. He followed after Atemu, trying to get him to calm down from that.

Atemu was found leaning against the wall, mumbling what Yuugi guessed were Egyptian curses.

"Atemu, I'm sorry for whatever Grandpa did but will you please come back and talk to him. He's always like that, frustrating people. Just give it another chance." Yuugi tried but Atemu didn't budge.

Atemu knew what Yuugi was trying to do thanks to his voice and the fact that he was innocent enough for Atemu to guess that he would try and make things better.

"Please Atemu!" Yuugi clasped his hands together and went on his knees. Atemu watched with small interest. Small with seeing people be at his feet everyday.

What happened next, Atemu was cuaght so off guard that he almost stumbled off. Yuugi's eyes became wider and shinier. There were little tears gathering at the bottom of them.

"Pwease Atemu...I weally want you to stay but you have to talk to gwanpa! It would be so nice of you!"

Atemu could not resist the eyes and the tears and the...he sighed in defeat. He always got his way except for this time.

Yuugi instantly went back to normal, jumped up, and hugged Atemu tightly. Atemu had to balance himself at the sudden weight. He had never experienced this before from someone other than his parents. It was a surprise to say the least...

* * *

(1)Hello? 

(2) I'm sorry, I don't understand!

There you have it. The first chapter. Took me a bit but I got it done. :DAnd, if anyone can, could someone help me by maybe giving me a good webiste for translations of Japanese and Egyptian? It would besuch a big help!So, everyone review! You know you want to...


	2. Night

Sugoroku lifted his head when he saw Atemu and Yuugi come back in with Atemu deeply annoyed and Yuugi looking happy. He wondered what transpired without them communicating.

"Yes?" he asked and Yuugi stepped in.

"Can you give him another chance, Grandpa? It has to be tough to not be where you're supposed to, okay? How about you just translate for me and him talking?" Yuugi suggested and his grandpa thought about it before nodding. He would give the "Pharaoh" another chance.

"You should be lucky I have such a determined grandson." Sugoroku said to Atemu and he replied by rolling his eyes.

"Trust me; I know how convincing he can be." Both Sugoroku and Atemu gave a small smile at this.

"Yuugi has suggested for me just to be the translator for you both to talk instead of just you and me. Would this work?"

"I like the idea of it."

Sugoroku gave a confirming nod to Yuugi and he smiled. "Okay, tell him he can stay here for the night."

"And who gave you permission for that?" Sugoroku raised his eyebrow to Yuugi who smiled sheepishly but he relayed the message to Atemu anyways.

_"Tell him I greatly appreciate it."_ Yuugi was given the message and smiled wider.

"Now I suggest you both go to bed. I'll bring up the subject with being up so late with you later, Yuugi." Yuugi once again sheepishly grinned before he signaled Atemu to come upstairs with him. Atemu followed, but not before telling Sugoroku that he was deeply annoyed with being ordered around. Sugoroku rolled his eyes at this.

Yuugi practically ran to his room, Atemu trying to keep up with him when Yuugi stopped quickly at his door. Atemu barely had enough balance from keeping himself from falling because of that.

"You're going to have to sleep here, Atemu." Yuugi said before opening the door and letting Atemu going in first to examine it.

Atemu was met with a floor partially clean because of toys scattered across it. There was a normal bed and a desk over by the wall with a chair. Yuugi went past him and sat on the bed.

"Okay, here we are." Yuugi gestured to the room and Atemu nodded to himself to confirm the room. It was pretty small but manageable. He had doubted Yuugi had been very rich from the beginning.

Yuugi got off the bed and grabbed some clothes so he could change in the bathroom. He smiled at Atemu before leaving. Atemu thought this would be a great time to investigate.

He opened Yuugi's closet and was met with a ton of foreign clothes that made no sense to him. What type of world was he in? He began to do a more detailed search when he heard Yuugi coming back. He stopped searching and shut the closet door just as Yuugi came in.

Yuugi was not just holding his older clothes but a new pair. He held this out for Atemu. He guessed these were the ones he was going to sleep in.

But Atemu did not take the clothes. He always had servants who dressed him back at the palace and he wasn't going to change that now. He pointed at Yuugi, then the clothes, then at him. When Yuugi got the message, he blushed a bright red.

"Bu...but Atemu, I ca...can't..." Yuugi stuttered but Atemu stopped him by putting his finger on Yuugi's mouth. That got him silent. He gave Yuugi a commanding nod that told Yuugi to get started...now.

Yuugi bit his lip but nodded. He couldn't believe he was doing this but Atemu had this authoritative aura that made Yuugi obey everything he requested unfortunately.

Yuugi began to remove Atemu's clothing, blushing the entire time. I mean, how often does someone ask you to do this...even though Atemu didn't really ask using words...

"Atemu...I can't...do this..." Yuugi stuttered as he halted to a stop. This was very bad for him to do, even if Atemu didn't think it was.

Atemu noticed Yuugi had stopped and was looking at the floor. What had stopped him? He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and Yuugi's head shot up, large amethysts shining into Atemu's own crimson.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do it Atemu. It wouldn't be right of me!" Yuugi started getting tears in his eyes and Atemu wondered what in the world had gotten him so upset. Was it the fact for Yuugi to dress him? If it was that, he didn't need to cry over it.

_"You don't have to cry to tell me you don't want to dress me. I'll just do it myself." _Atemu said in a soft voice trying to Yuugi to stop starting crying. Yuugi rubbed at his eyes to stop the almost falling tears.

Yuugi got the message just from Atemu's tone. He smiled graciously and he saw a small smile on the other's face. Atemu took the clothes from Yuugi and went in the same room that Yuugi had gone into.

Yuugi went and threw himself on the bed. Thank the heavens that Atemu understood that he couldn't undress and dress someone that he barely knew.

Yuugi was like that for a few more minutes until Atemu came in. Atemu never wore shirts to bed so he discarded that instantly. So now he just had a pair of pants Atemu put his clothes on a chair before he sat next to Yuugi on the bed.

"Okay, let's get going to bed." Yuugi patted the bed to give Atemu a little clue of what he was talking about at least. Atemu nodded in understanding.

Atemu scooted farther back and grabbed Yuugi around his waist and pulled him back with him. Yuugi was surprised to say the least. Atemu pulled the sheets over them both and wasn't bothered at them both sleeping together unlike Yuugi who had thoughts racing though his head as to why this was happening.

"Misaa' el kher."(1) Atemu whispered into Yuugi's ear and he shuddered from the sudden warm breath now tingling his ear.

"Uh…night Atemu." Yuugi said trying to look for a way out but Atemu's grip on him was like iron. He gave up and closed his eyes. Yuugi's back was facing Atemu so all he could see was the gentle rising and descending of it. Atemu closed his eyes as well as tightening his grip on Yuugi. He was going to make sure he didn't get away so he could prove this wasn't a dream…although he didn't know if he wanted it to be or not.

Neither Atemu nor Yuugi knew that just outside Yuugi's window someone was watching them. Watching their every move. Seeing if they would survive the end of this pathetic world…

* * *

Yuugi opened his eyes slowly as if they were both a 100 pounds to open. He yawned cutely and stretched his arms above his head. He was just about to get up when he realized he was anchored to the bed…or better yet, to Atemu.

He was fine with Atemu holding him prisoner for the time being but, he was still amazed it hadn't been a dream after all. That it had been real. He smiled and snuggled into Atemu. It was still too early to think clearly of what he was doing. All that mattered to him was to get comfortable because who knew how long he would be there?

Yuugi stayed like that and started to doze off after a while when he felt Atemu stir. He opened his eyes just like he woke up and leant over to see Atemu staring at him with tired crimson eyes.

"SabaaH el kheer."(2) Atemu said before yawning. Of course, he was surprised that everything that happened was true but he was too tired to think much about it.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Yuugi smiled. One of the advantages of not being able to understand each other. You got to call each other names "Good sleep?"

"Aiwa…"(3) Atemu replied half-heartedly. He had guessed that Yuugi asked how he had slept since every morning he was asked that.

"Well…that's just great…so…you wanna get up now?" Yuugi asked and didn't receive an answer. He sighed. He could handle that whole "sleepy-head" comment if they could talk at least.

"Misaa' el kher …" Atemu yawned and laid back down, dragging Yuugi with him. Yuugi landed with a little yelp of surprise.

"Atemu…" Yuugi whined. "Let me go…"

Atemu smirked with one eye opened at Yuugi. He knew what Yuugi was complaining about. And he was in the mood for a game.

_"What if I don't wish to?" _Atemu smirked and Yuugi was left confused…once more.

"Please Atemu…" Yuugi begged but Atemu wouldn't give.

_"Now, what would I get out of it? It seems a little cheating for me to just let you go without something in return…"_ Atemu said while tightening the grip on Yuugi's waist.

Yuugi pouted at this and Atemu chuckled. It was very fun to make Yuugi a little irritated. _"You are much too easy, little Yuugi. How about I set what you owe me, alright?"_

Of course, Yuugi had no objection to this but was instead trying to pry Atemu off, but it didn't work.

_"Since you agreed so eagerly….I guess I have no choice. I'll let you go if you agree to…do any one thing I ask of you. Deal?" _Atemu asked and Yuugi nodded, not knowing what he just agreed to.

Atemu let Yuugi go and Yuugi gave a sigh of relief. Once again, grateful that Atemu could understand even without speech. Yuugi quickly got off the bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed towards the bathroom in about six seconds. Atemu was slightly impressed by this. He stretched and got off the bed also. He was still content on that little deal he had just made. Somehow, he knew he was going to use it for a purpose but he didn't know exactly what.

Yuugi came back inside his room. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with his school jacket and pants on. He went to his dresser and pulled out a choker and two belts. This was what he usually wore all the time. Atemu looked over at the clothes but Yuugi didn't notice.

"Come on, let's go downstairs to eat." Yuugi smiled and walked out of the door. Atemu had really no choice but to follow after him.

Downstairs, Sugoroku was already preparing breakfast and almost had it finished. He turned around to face Yuugi and Atemu when they came in.

"Good sleep?" Sugoruku asked and Yuugi blushed but nodded. It was a great sleep, one that he hadn't had for a long time…but he was also attached to Atemu during it…

_"And what about you, Atemu? Have a good night?" _Sugoruku asked to Atemu and he nodded and smiled. His favorite part was waking up to a blushing Yuugi.

_"It was very nice and I wish for it to be so every night that I ever slept. Give my thanks to Yuugi." _Atemu said and Sugoruku repeated it to Yuugi who blushed even redder but his grandpa didn't notice.

_"May I ask you something, old man? Would you happen to have another pair of the strange clothes Yuugi wears? I would like to wear it." _Atemu told Sugoruku and he sighed.

"Just great, another boy who loves school uniforms more than he should…" Sugoruku muttered _"Yes, we do. I'll get them for you after breakfast."_

Atemu was contented with this answer and nodded. He didn't know exactly why he wanted a pair of Yuugi's clothes but…he would just try them on later and see how they worked.

Yuugi grabbed a chair and Atemu got one right next to him. Sugoruku put two plates for them in front of them on the table. Yuugi grabbed a fork and started eating. Atemu stared at the food.

_"What is this?"_ Atemu asked and Sugoruku sighed.

_"It's breakfast. Eggs, bacon, muffin, and other things like that. Try it."_ Sugoruku advised but Atemu still only stared.

Yuugi got a slim idea of what was going on. "Please Atemu; you'll like it, I'm sure."

Sugoruku repeated it to Atemu who looked at Yuugi who had large puppy dog eyes again. Atemu, once again, tried to resist but, once again, failed. He picked up the foreign object and ate a part of the egg.

Both Sugoruku and Yuugi found out that Atemu really liked breakfast after that.

* * *

(1)Good night. 

(2)Good morning

(3)Yes

Let me explain a little bit with Atemu talking. I do not speak Ancient Egyptian so I'm going to use italics as his way of speaking. Sure,

Every once in a while, I'll sneak in a couple of those words and they'll most likely by Arabic since finding Ancient Egyptian is hard. But, that's just to let you know. So, push the purple button and review! It calls to you!


	3. The Vial

Wow, I got a ton of reviews so thanks everyone! hugs reviewers and gives them cookies I would reply but I'm too lazy...I'll do it sometime though! Anyways, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter. And even if you don't want to, do you think I own anything? If you do, you have no idea how wrong you are...sighs

_"blah blah" _-Ancient Egyptian

* * *

"Come on Atemu!" Yuugi smiled and dragged along Atemu with him. Any one else besides Yuugi probably would have died…okay, maybe not Seto but even he would be in a lot of trouble. Still, Atemu didn't know why he was letting Yuugi drag him around like this. 

_"Why must you torture my mind in confusion?" _Atemu asked Yuugi and, as expected, no answer. Just his luck that the only person he allowed to do this to him couldn't even talk to him, understanding what he said.

"Atemu! You are too slow!" Yuugi shouted but Atemu made no effort to walk faster. He was still trying to learn how to walk in these foreign clothes correctly.

Yes, Sugoruku had given him some clothes and they were only different by Yuugi's because instead of a long sleeved white shirt, he had a black one made from what Sugoruku told him to be leather. He was starting to get a little fond of leather already.

Atemu was guessing also why Yuugi happened to be so energetic. The only thing he did before they left was have breakfast and talk to a strange device that he hadn't even bothered to ask what it was. If they thought it was normal, then he would too…on the outside anyways.

"Atemu, there it is! Hurry!" Yuugi jerked Atemu's hand hard and made him lose his balance, right on Yuugi. Even thought the great Pharaoh was on the ground, he let out a loud laugh. Yuugi didn't think it was quite as funny!

"Get off me!" Yuugi yelled but Atemu ignored the demand. He just kept on laughing. He hadn't had a good laughing fit since…he couldn't remember the last time.

Finally, after a lot of yelling and laughing, Atemu finally got off Yuugi and helped him up. Yuugi dusted himself and Atemu started walking in the direction they had been going. Yuugi rushed up to him.

Yuugi pointed to a small building with large windows and a lot of flashing lights that made Atemu blink a few times. "Here we are." Yuugi announced and walked inside with Atemu. Atemu saw the large crowd and grabbed Yuugi's hand so not to lose him. Yuugi blushed but he didn't shake off Atemu's hand.

Yuugi searched through the crowd before he spotted Jounouchi and Honda playing a gun game. He ran over to them as best as he could with the crowd and Atemu.

Once there, he tapped Honda on the shoulder but Honda didn't notice. He tried Jounouchi but it didn't work either. Atemu watched with amusement as Yuugi tried very hard to get their attention but they were too attached with their game.

After a minute or two, Atemu got a little annoyed and decided to take care of this problem. He went behind Jounouchi and Honda and snatched their guns away making them immediately turn around.

"What do you think your doing?" Honda yelled after realizing Yuugi was behind this strange guy.

"Sorry guys, I was trying to get your attention and I guess Atemu helped me out." Yuugi explained and both Jounouchi and Honda looked Atemu over immediately to see if he was a threat of some sort. To them, he was a threat but when he looked at Yuugi, he looked like a pretty nice guy. They decided to give him a chance.

"Atemu, huh? Well, I'm Jounouchi and this here's Honda. Are you new here?" Jounouchi asked but Atemu didn't respond. Yuugi spoke up quickly.

"Sorry guys but Atemu doesn't know Japanese. He's Egyptian so the only way I can talk to him is through Grandpa." Yuugi explained and both guys nodded in understanding. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Anzu at DDR obviously, Ryou's somewhere around here and Malik…well, he's doing business with Marik." Honda explained and it was Yuugi's turn to nod. And, this entire time, Atemu was very bored so he was forced to stare at the flashing lights which made his eyes hurt. What else could he do?

Yuugi noticed this and made his mind up to change it. "Thanks guys. Guess we'll just be around as well. Get us later when you're done, okay?" He asked and both teens went back to their game. Yuugi turned to Atemu.

"Thanks for helping me back there. Now let's go find something to do." Yuugi said and started to walk off again. Atemu was right beside him and he grabbed Yuugi's hand again. He had already been pushed many times and was in no mood to get it done again. If so, he was going to let out his famous temper at someone for even daring to touch him! He had only held his tongue because he saw a lot of people getting pushed so maybe you were supposed to? Either way, he didn't like this part.

Yuugi was still blushing from Atemu's hand with his when he found Ryou. He waved his hand to get his attention (mostly because of his lack of height). Ryou saw him.

"Hello, Yuugi. I haven't seen you in a while." Ryou smiled and so did Yuugi.

"Yes, it's been a long time Ryou. Oh, and this is my new...friend, Atemu." Yuugi paused a little at what he was going to call Atemu. Did a friend sleep with you? But then again, Atemu acted liked it was normal so maybe he did it a lot in Egypt? "But let me warn you, he doesn't speak Japanese. He speaks Egyptian."

Ryou looked very interested in this. "Really? Call it a coincidence but I've also been able to meet someone who also speaks Egyptian. Maybe he can talk to Atemu?"

"Wow, talk about weird. Yeah, it wouldn't be too bad to meet him." Yuugi smiled and Ryou nodded.

"Okay, let me go get him." And with that, Ryou had disappeared into the mass of people.

Atemu had once again gotten very bored. It was a pain to not understand a single thing any person said…except for an old man but that wasn't that great. He knew the man meant well but…sometimes it was just better to talk to someone a little closer to your own age. How he wished Yuugi could understand him!

"Will you leave me alone! I already agreed to come with you here but meeting your stupid friends isn't a part of my plan!" A voice yelled in the crowd. Yuugi tried to see who it was but the crowd was too tall. Just then, Ryou came into view. He was smiling but also dragging someone else. Someone who obviously did not want to go with him.

Ryou finally managed to drag the other over. "Here we are. Yuugi, this is Bakura. Bakura, this is Yuugi and Atemu." Ryou introduced and that moment both Atemu and Bakura's head snapped up to look at each other!

_"You!" _Both yelled in Egyptian, pointing at each other, and looking pretty angry. Ryou and Yuugi were lost. All they got was that they knew each other.

_"This is your entire fault!"_ Atemu yelled at Bakura who glared.

_"Oh how you wish, Pharaoh! You know this is your fault that I'm stuck here!" _Bakura snapped back, stepping up to Atemu head on.

_"How in the world would it be my fault? And, anyways, if I did plan to drop you off somewhere I wouldn't make myself trapped here too!"_

_"You want me to believe that so you can get out of it! It's always been your fault but you just don't want to admit it!" _At this point, both Egyptians were ready to rip each other's hearts out. Ryou and Yuugi stepped between them to push them away.

"You baka hikari! I'm trying to have a conversation with the baka Pharaoh!" Bakura roared at Ryou but Ryou only flinched, not move.

"Bakura! Atemu hasn't even done anything!" Ryou argued which was a rare thing all in itself.

"You have no idea what the Pharaoh has done!"

"Even so, that has no reason to do this now! Can't we settle this out?"

"No, we cannot! This is something far beyond your comprehension, hikari."

Meanwhile, Yuugi had been stopping Atemu but then Atemu heard Bakura speak the foreign language Yuugi spoke. He called out to him, even though he really didn't want to.

_"You can talk with them!" _Atemu yelled and Bakura looked at him, stopped fighting, and smirked.

_"Yes, I can. It's called finding the right sources. Too bad poor Pharaoh was too **baka** enough to figure it out."_ Bakura had used the Japanese word on purpose to anger Atemu. And it worked.

_"Tell me how you learned!"_ Atemu demanded and Bakura walked over to him, smoothly. Atemu was irritated and that could work for him. Bakura reached something out of his pocket and held it in front of the Pharaoh's face. It was a small vial full of blue-silver liquid.

_"This is the secret. I got it from an alley merchant. Now, you can have it if I get something out it." _Bakura smirked. He loved it when things went his way.

He remembered a couple years ago when he was almost there to becoming the King of Thieves. He had to first take care of the current King of Thieves. He had taken his wife and his most valuable treasures. Bakura gave him a choice of what he wanted to keep, either choice involving giving up the title. The greedy man had taken the treasures and Bakura ended up killing his wife and the King. It was a good day then.

Atemu growled at Bakura before giving in. _"What do you want?"_

_"I want to have…actually, give me one free wish since I can't think of the right choice right now."_ When Bakura had said that, it reminded Atemu the deal he had made with Yuugi earlier. He mentally cursed Bakura for being slightly smarted than a camel.

_"Only if it doesn't involve any lives being taken. I will not allow that."_ Atemu said seriously. Bakura grinned his psychotic way.

_"You have a deal."_ Bakura tossed the vial to Atemu who caught it with one hand. _"Oh, and you might want to use a different name, **Atemu. **You wouldn't want people to know the key."_

_"…You may have a small point, tomb robber. This seems to be a surprise to me. But first, is there anyway to use this?" _Atemu motioned towards the vial.

_"Yes. But I suggest using it on little Yuugi. I only took it because I hadn't met Ryou. Make the little twerp drink it and some time later, he'll be your translator."_

_"Why Yuugi?" _Atemu got a little defensive for using the strange liquid on Yuugi. Who knew what it was?

_"Because you have royal blood and it's not made for your type. I'm royalty being the King of Thieves and it hurt like hell. It'll work better on Yuugi. And this way, you can make sure I'm not poisoning you."_

_"But what if you are? That means you would be poisoning Yuugi!"_

_"You'll just have to take the chance, Pharaoh." _After that, Bakura turned around, grabbed Ryou by his arm, and dragged him away. Ryou waved goodbye to Yuugi and Atemu.

Atemu frowned and looked at the vial. Would this be poisoned? If it was, wouldn't Bakura want him to drink it not Yuugi? And why wouldn't he not want to cause him pain? But then again, Bakura was hurt and he was the King of Thieves which was hardly considered royalty. If what he said was true, then it probably would kill Atemu. But didn't Bakura want him dead?

But that was just it. Bakura wanted Atemu dead by his own hands. And that free wish still lingered. This probably was just to get that free wish. Curse that, what was that he had said…, baka Bakura.

Yuugi looked at Atemu staring at the strange vial Bakura had given to him. What was so special about it anyways? It looked like water to him. Well, anyways, it was time to go home.

Yuugi tapped Atemu's arm to get his attention. Atemu looked over immediately. "Let's go home, Atemu." Yuugi put his hand in Atemu's own, blushing, and lead him out of the arcade and back to his house.

During the entire walk, Atemu and Yuugi were both silent. Atemu was still wondering about the possibilities of the vial and Yuugi was thinking random thoughts about a lot of things. Most of them concerning Atemu.

Once home. Yuugi opened the door and Atemu rushed to Sugoruku who was drinking a coffee.

_"Elder, may I ask what "darkness" is in your language?"_ Atemu asked randomly and Sugoruku nodded.

_"It's "yami". Why?"_ Sugoruku asked back

_"That's going to be my new name. Tell that to Yuugi and that I'll be upstairs. I want to talk to him…as much as I can_." Atemu replied and left for Yuugi's bedroom.

Yuugi was a little surprised at the name choice and the fact that Atemu, no Yami, would want to change his name. And Yuugi wondered what Atemu wanted him for. It had to be important to try and talk to him without the help of Grandpa.

Yuugi found Yami on his bed, eyes closes, and somehow preparing himself. For one talk? Yuugi sat down by him and Yami's eyes opened. He looked or better yet stared at Yuugi for a few moments trying to know if he was making the right decision. He took a deep breath and started.

He held up the vial. _"See this? This is what will make us talk to each other."_

Yuugi looked at the vial. That was what this whole thing was about. But why? Yami continued.

_"I have made the choice of you drinking this so we can accomplish this annoying task of the language barrier... But, I need to get you to understand…to a degree at least." _Yami explained but Yuugi only moved his head a little, not knowing what in the world he was talking about.

Yami sighed and decided doing the childish thing again like he had with their names. He pointed at the vial and shook it slightly. Yuugi got the point that the main purpose was the vial. Then Yami pointed at Yuugi, and then pretended to have an invisible cup and giving the motion of drinking it. Yuugi got the point but was a little confused as to why.

Then Yami pointed at Yuugi's throat and made his hand outward. Yuugi's first thought was that he was going to throw up. He clenched his mouth in horror but Yami corrected his mistake. He hated what he was going to do next. He lifted both of his hands and made it look like they were talking. He gave the motion that he was one hand; Yuugi was the other by pointing.

Yuugi's eyes widened. He got the message finally. This vial was going to make them be able to speak to each other! But…he had to be the one who drank it…Yuugi didn't understand why but if Yami thought it was okay, he did too. He nodded.

Yami smiled in relief. This may be the last time he was forced to do this. He handed the vial to Yuugi who looked at it uncertainly. Yami scooted over closer to Yuugi and put an arm around Yuugi's waist for support. Yuugi understood this even if he, once again, was lightly blushing.

Yuugi took a deep breath and opened the vial. He bit his lip before drinking the liquid. It tasted like…sweet and sour, delicious and disgusting, so many tastes that Yuugi didn't want to think about it. He swallowed it all down.

Yami looked at Yuugi with anxiety. What was going to happen already? Yuugi blinked a couple times before leaning to rest on Yami. He didn't feel tired just…drowsy. Like you do when you take medicine.

"I'm not going to die, I am?" Yuugi asked without looking at Yami. Just staring in front of him. Yami just tightened his grip on Yuugi, not sure of what was going to happen…if anything was.

_"Hush now, light. Just rest for a moment and then we'll go do something." _Yami said in a soft, whispering voice. That was what his mother used for him so it would probably work for Yuugi, even if he knew nothing of what it meant.

Lucky for him it did work and Yuugi shut his eyes gently. Yami smiled at this because he thought this was very cute. This was a very rare thing from him. He didn't think much as cute but he admitted that this boy he had barely met was cute.

Yami rested his chin on Yuugi's hair and breathed in what he guessed was some sweet smelling fruit. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Maybe he just really didn't care all that much?

Yami sighed as he looked outside from the window. Yami, not Atemu. Bakura had brought up something Atemu didn't think of. He really couldn't use his name thanks to his heritage. But…Yuugi had already gotten used to Atemu, right? But also, he had only known him for one day so it couldn't be that hard.

He continued looking outside when he thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. And it wasn't Yuugi. Yami glanced over but saw nothing. He dismissed it off as nothing and continued his musing until he swore he saw it again. His head swung to look at the corner of the room.

It was just shadow over there. But how wrong he was. From the darkness he saw two bright yellow eyes open from its depts. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't his mind but no, they were still there.

Then the shadow seemed to move and take shape. Yami watched with widened eyes and much interest as to what was happening. It was started to look like a shadow bug.

Now, he had had many experiences with shadow monsters but not quite like this one. This was completely different than what he was used to.

But, that was when he remembered. Remembered what had happened at his kingdom. This same monster showed up and it ended up with him thrust into Yuugi's world. So, he had a great reason to grab Yuugi in his arms and run out of the room.

Of course, Yuugi's eyes shot open thanks to the sudden movement of Yami picking him up and running. What was going on? He had barely any time to see anything before a warm hand was placed over his eyes. He tried to shake it off but failed.

Yami looked at the dead man. Sugoruku. The second he saw him, he covered Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi didn't deserve this. But now he knew for sure what was going on. This world was being taken as well. But he and Yuugi were not going with it. If he escaped once, he could do it again.

Yami rushed by Sugoruku and out the door. He gasped at the sight. The shadow bugs were everywhere! He only had one choice. To run.

* * *

Before I do anything, no I did not kill Sugoruku off. In KH, they lose their hearts but they don't die...and if they do...they don't in my story! Yami just thinks he's dead.

And with Atemu changing his name to Yami, I did it for two reasons. One, if you remember, Atemu's name is the key to the afterlife. Very bad if bad guy uses it...wonder why Bakura hasn't done it yet...Two, I'm more used to Yami so it's a little more easier on me. .;

Alright people, review and you get either a Yami or Yuugi plushie! And if it's really good, you get two:D


	4. Where Am I?

* * *

"_Blah blah"-_Ancient Egyptian

"Blah blah"-talking

'Blah blah'- thinking

* * *

Yami ran and ran but everywhere he went those creatures followed. What had he done to get out of this world before? Whatever it was, he had better find it soon. This world was being taken over and he didn't know how much time they had left.

Yuugi was clutching to Yami for dear life. When Yami had removed his hand, he saw all the shadow creatures and screamed…into Yami's hand. So yeah, he had been meeting Yami's hand a lot.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yuugi asked, forgetting that he couldn't talk with Yami. Yami glanced at him but focused again on running. It was then Yuugi remembered that he couldn't speak. He mentally hit himself on the head. Anyways, Yami probably needed to concentrate on where they were going to…was there such a place?

Yami was beginning to panic. He had practically run all around town and yet, nothing. Nothing at all to help him and Yuugi. What was he going to do?

Yami was rushing down the shadowy street when someone ran in front of him. He halted quickly to not hit the person. The person, he saw, was an old lady with very determined eyes that gave her much authority.

_"You. Come with me."_ The lady demanded and walked into the shadows covering the sides of the street. Yami followed, despite the fact that he hated to be demanded. All he cared about was to get out of here.

The lady led him into an alley so dark that Yami had to strain to see her even though his eyes were very used to the dark. Yuugi couldn't see a thing though. Yami put Yuugi down to the ground. He hadn't really been noticing that he had been holding on to him but now that he stopped, he could stretch his arms a bit although Yuugi was very light.

"_You are lucky I found you, boy. Otherwise, you would be lost with this world." _The lady said as she grabbed a box that came out of nowhere. It was a golden box with hieroglyphics all over it. But the one thing to stand out was the Egyptian eye in the front. Yuugi was admiring it while Yami didn't as much. He was around boxes like this one all the time.

The lady noticed how much Yuugi was in awe of the box and smiled. She handed it to. "This should be belonging to you. I have a feeling you'll take good care of it." Yuugi smiled wide. "Thank you so much!" He hugged it to his chest.

Yami noticed that this woman also spoke both his and Yuugi's language. Did all old people from this world know that? Then she turned to him. _"You better take care of that boy. If you don't, I'll hunt you down."_

"_You won't have to worry. I will not let him go." _Yami replied firmly and tightened his hold on Yuugi.

"_You better not."_ She replied just as firm. Then she walked past them and into the darkness. Yami followed but found himself out in the street again. He sighed when he knew he had lost her. That's when he heard Yuugi gasp.

"_What is it?"_ Yami asked instantly. Yuugi was looking towards the sky and looked very afraid. Yami looked up and cursed. There was a huge ball of what seemed to be burning darkness. And it was pulling them in.

Yami's body ran instinctively and grabbed Yuugi's hand to drag him along, but his mind knew that it would do no good. They were going to be hit with that flaming ball of impending doom. To make things worse, the shadow bugs appeared again. They had seemed to go away when meeting with that woman.

Yuugi, scared for his life, was trying very hard to keep up with Yami. This was the end, wasn't it? And he hadn't even lived that long of a life. Why did he have to lose it now?

Yami grabbed on to a street sign pole with one hand and still holding onto Yuugi with the other. The pull from the huge blazing ball was very strong and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on to this metal stick.

Then, Yami found that he was lifting off the ground, that the pull was so strong. He gritted his teeth as his grip was loosing. He was going to be able to hold on any longer. But, he found that his grip with Yuugi was even looser.

"Don't let go!" Yuugi yelled and Yami tried very hard to keep his grip on Yuugi and the metal stick. But…Yuugi's hand slipped out of Yami's.

"Yami!" Yuugi screamed as he was pulled into the shadow ball.

"Yuugi!" Yami let go of the stick and tried to grab Yuugi but he was too far away. Both of them were sucked into the shadowy fire ball.

* * *

_**"You worry too much, Seto." Atemu told Seto on the balcony over looking the capital city.**_

_**"You're one to talk, Atemu. I can remember plenty of times you were scared over nothing." Seto chuckled. Most wouldn't be alive if they made that comment but Seto was family and more importantly, a guy Atemu wanted to keep around.**_

_**"Name one time…..actually, don't say anything." Atemu frowned when he saw Seto smirk. That was the bad thing of having a smart cousin.**_

_**"But really, Atemu. Can't you see it? Isis knows it as well. Something's coming. And not something I particularly like." Seto seemed to glare at the distance. Atemu rolled his eyes.**_

_**"I understand what Isis means but what she feels could be years away…" Atemu had experienced many situations like that before. He had found out that Isis's predictions were sometime broad.**_

_**"Yes, but it could also mean in just a couple of days as well." Seto reminded him and Atemu scoffed.**_

_**"If anything happens, we'll be prepared. We always are and I do not doubt it now. So relax Seto. This is the only time I can so you should as well."**_

_**"I warned you Atemu." Seto said and turned away from Atemu and back into the palace. Atemu watched Seto's retreating back and gazed back in the distance.**_

_**"I don't fear what's to come if anything is to. So…why am I questioning myself?" Atemu asked as everything faded away**…

* * *

_

Yami groaned as he came out of his state of sleep. He had a massive headache as a welcome to reality. He put a hand to his pounding head as he opened his eyes. He saw clear blue sky with no clouds.

'Where…am I?' Yami looked around him. It looked pretty different than what he had lived in. It was covered in tall grass and huge mountains. It was like what travelers had explained when they went to new lands. So now he had been to two new worlds. Wait a minute…talking about worlds…where was Yuugi?

"Yuugi? Yuugi!" Yami stood up but was forced onto his knee because of his migraine headache. But where did he go? He couldn't have lost him. He had gone right after him. He had to be around somewhere…didn't he?

He steadily got up, one hand plastered to his head and the other out in the air to give him some balance. He would find Yuugi. Yuugi just lost everything…just like him. Yuugi was there for him and Yami would be there for him. No matter what.

Yuugi kept his eyes shut even though he was awake. He didn't want to get up yet. Too tired for that. But he felt something at the end of his mind telling him that he had to get up for some reason. It wasn't school or friends. So what was it?

It kept bugging him until he gave up. He opened his eyes slowly, reacting to the sunlight. Once fully open, he blinked a few times before leaning up. But he didn't. He couldn't move.

Yuugi wanted to turn his head to see what was holding him down but couldn't move his head either. He was starting to panic. He tried speaking but not even his tongue would move for him. All that came out was an "ahhh" Only his eyes would move and what greatness that was. He could see a great ceiling.

Yuugi lied there for who knows how long before he heard someone come in. They came over to him and looked at him in the face. It was a small boy with large, curious green eyes and bright blond hair. He grinned widely to show that a tooth was missing from his smile.

"You're awake!" the boy said excitedly and Yuugi blinked at him. "I'm going to get Mommy!" The boy went out his side and Yuugi could hear him running away, yelling that the "sleepy-boy" was awake. Yuugi sighed.

A couple minutes and he heard more people coming in. A warm smiling, soft brown eyes, red-hair, woman was above him. "You've caused quite a worry, you know that?" She said and he blinked twice.

"Oh yes, hold on for a second, dear. Henry! Would you give our visitor a hand?" the woman asked behind her. Yuugi felt himself being leaned up and was propped up against this "Henry."

"Is that better? My name is Kalian and I am your care-taker for the time being. And that's Henry, my husband and this is my little boy, Aidan." She motioned to the same boy from before. Yuugi did nothing.

"I guess you're wondering why you can't move yourself. To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure. But it has to be magic involved. And from the looks of it, it'll be awhile before it wears off." Kalian explained and Yuugi groaned but it looked weird with the fact that he was just staring.

"Things will be difficult until it wears off. So, I'll tell you what to expect. Someone will have to be around to make sure you don't just lie around like dead meat. And there will have to be a code for some type of communication. Wink your right eye for yes and your left one for no. I'm sorry that we have to do this but it's the only way I can think of."

Yuugi was very depressed once hearing this. He was like a doll, having to depend on someone all the time. Not that he didn't mind depending on someone but all the time? It could get annoying.

"Okay, let's get started then. Is there anyone you know that you can stay with?" Kalian asked and Yuugi's eyes widened in realization. Yami.

Since his body was of no use, inside his mind he was yelling and running around like crazy. Where was Yami? What about Grandpa? Where was he anyways?

Kalian could clearly see the panic in Yuugi's eyes and put her hand on his shoulder. He came back to his senses. "I'm sorry, little one that I caused you to worry. I'm sure whoever you're with will find you. Until then, you have us." Kalian gave a supporting smile and it helped…or so everyone thought. But in his mind, Yuugi was on his knees crying for anyone that he knew to come find him.

* * *

This one took me a while to make which makes me have to do this annocenment. At every beginning of stories I make, I get chapters on really quickly. Then I slow down to where they take a lot longer to get on. Mostly it's cuz lack of interest but this time I have so much happening in school, I am having no time. But I'll try and it would be really helpful if you review so please!


End file.
